Liquid fighters
The newest sport to take the world by storm. Created by German scientist Ludwig Von Krugen in 1965, it involves using special units, that when attached to the nervous system of a human, give that person the ability to control the Liquid Units. The Unit itself is a semi-solid holographic image; they can in any situation at any time do tasks that are impossible for a human being to match, thus their usefulness in both industry and entertainment. These super powered units can do no real damage to property and cannot harm human beings in any way because of their semi-solid form and incredibly complex behavioral programming that prevents them from harming any living thing. However their versatility is not discounted as various models are created for labor work and public service. The result being their popular use in street fights and betting matches. Unfortunately the superior units, known as liquid fighters, also take a tremendous will and total concentration to manipulate beyond very basic functions. People like this are rare, and the units themselves are expensive, keeping only a select few individuals who can own one. These fighters often never reach near the potential of the units, but on the very rare occasion that it does happen, the controller may attempt to prove his or her worth by competing in the ultimate tournament, the 'Liquid Fighter Gold' competition. With a cash prize of more than ten million US dollars, this event is run by a US company and is held in a specialized mega-dome in Tokyo each year. Legends are born and fall there as the brutal competitions test the abilities of the contestants to the limit. Raising a unit is very similar to raising a regular human you have to develop the unit train it. In time they grow a personality based off of their bearer’s emotional pattern. A standard program on all female models, especially the more expensive ones like a fighter-unit, is to offer themselves when alone with their master and as reaction to an erection. Model Liquid Unit Profile: Construction Unit Omnicom Designation: Un15377 Class: C-2 general use model, variant 27 Description and General info: Used in the construction industry these units are used by foremen and workers to perform light menial tasks. While large and slow they are usually used to operate machinery, perform light tasks, and mix/heat construction materials for use by the human workers. As with all Units their semi solid form prevents them from doing any heavy lifting. They can however use hand tools and go places a normal human being cannot. One unique ability that the worker-class Units have is the ability to change their relative size to suit the situation. A six-foot tall worker can easily become a four-foot tall worker to more easily move in a cramped environment. Because of the expense of the Unit most workers who wear them are foremen or extremely trusted employees. This has caused numerous problems for some companies in the past, as on occasion the employee would quit soon after the unit was implanted. This problem was solved when construction companies started using long-term contracts with all employees using the liquid units. Combat Model: Description and General info: fighter-class units that have been dubbed liquid fighters and are just as versatile as regular human warriors. Liquid fighters can specialize in speed, strength, weaponry, ect. While the units specialty will always be their greatest strength as they grow and develop they will be able to strength the areas they are deficient in. 　 Power class The rank of a unit is measure in two areas class; which ranges from beginner, lower, lower mid, lower high. Middle, medium-heavy, and so on (each raise in class grants a huge leap in power), and level or rate which is a number system starting at zero. The difference between class and level is simple: the units level is the amount of energy they have stored within their body, whereas their class determines how much pressure that unit is able to exert. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. The unit’s level is potential while their class is energy in use. In general, units of higher class will often be the highest class units also. No unit below medium-heavy are able to perform energy techniques. Though recently is has been discovered that in an attempted resurrection an unknown scientist siphoned his daughters soul mass from her dying body to create a liquid unit that is neither alive nor truly dead, but its holographic body is made up of a semi-solid soul mass, Akashic goo that permeated the pours of its synthetic system and empowers it with soul energy, giving it mobility and a kind of pseudo-life. This gave the unit a number of unique abilities. The first of which was that though still retains all of the standard programming it has the capacity to violate them if it deemed it necessary. This makes it extremely dangerous to its wielder as it could potentially over ride their consciousness. Another ability that this unit has is that it is able to utilize ki. This allows makes it much stronger then its class and level might implies. In addition as the unit grows the memories of its past life awaken and as it grows in strength it becomes able to better utilize ki giving it greater solidarity then your average fighter unit. This enables to actually physically harm other humans another potentially dangerous ability. Combat In a when two units engage in combat a ring is formed. The ring is really nothing more than sensors that download information about the contests and determined the winner. Then two round golden bars appeared in the air over the wielders. These represent the units life force much as any regular fighting game does. The battle is over when the yellow of the unit’s energy bar becomes red. Units cannot be damaged; clothing and battle damage is only used for show; to make matches more interesting. Once the battle is over all systems are returned to normal. Category:Weapon